1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handling heavy equipment including steel manway doors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
It is common to provide lift equipment. But in inaccessible areas it is often still necessary to lift heavy objects via manual lifting. An example of manual lifting is moving manway covers (doors) on hemi-head style feedwater heaters. Currently these covers must be maneuvered by hand. These manway covers can weigh as much as 500 lbs. and handling them is a safety concern. The spaces covered by manway doors are sometimes considered to be confined spaces and as such present a significant safety hazard to the workers.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiment for the present invention overcome shortcomings of this prior art.